


Scars To Your Beautiful

by tothestarswholisten



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-23 21:20:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13198770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tothestarswholisten/pseuds/tothestarswholisten
Summary: Just a one shot drabble I thought up after seeing a prompt on my writing board on pinterestDisclaimer I don't own Once Upon A Time





	Scars To Your Beautiful

**Author's Note:**

> Trigger warning: mentions of self harm and suicide

Regina walked into the Sheriff's station looking for the blonde woman that worked there. It was close to midnight, and Emma had yet to call and say goodnight to Henry. It concerned Regina so much the brunette went out on a chilly December night to check on the woman.

"Emma?" she called out into the darkened room, "it's Regina, are you okay?"

Silence was the only response she got. Except faintly, she did hear sniffling coming from the back of the station.

As Regina walked further into the station she wondered why Emma was crying. When she saw the woman huddled in the corner she saw why.

Next to Emma was three bottles of pills along with a dozen or more bloody towels and a razor blade.

Regina knelt next to the woman she was secretly in love with and asked her if she was okay.

"What happened Emma?" Regina asked as she took stock of the blondes injuries. There were deep gashes along her wrists and she was slowly losing consciousness. 

When Regina made to heal Emma the savior spoke, "Please. Let me die."

The pain Regina heard in her voice was enough to break her heart ten times over. But the wounds Emma had were severe so even when she pushed Regina away weakly, the brunette stealed herself and healed her.

It took longer than Regina thought it would for her to heal Emma. An hour passed and she was finally finished. Her magic couldn't completely heal the blonde however, and as Regina watched her sleeping friend she could see the scars that now adorned her wrists.

What made Emma do what she did Regina didn't know. As she watched Emma's eyes begin to flutter the woman prepared herself for an awkward conversation. 

Emma opened her eyes and looked around confused. She didn't understand where she was or even how she was alive. That was until, a voice spoke. "I cleaned up the station and I healed you. We're at my house right now."

The blondes eyes shot up in confusion, and maybe just a tad bit of fear. She looked to her wrists and flinched.

"I found you bleeding out, half dead.. I just want to understand." Regina spoke desperately. 

Emma tried to get up off the bed, but she felt so weak she couldn't move all that much. She chose to speak instead. "I wish I could explain the amount of pain I'm in. Not physically," Emma said when she saw the look of concern on Regina's face, "mentally. I am in so much pain."

Regina cocked her head and her brow furrowed. "Can you tell me what's causing it?"

Emma shook her head no as tears poured from her face. Regina reached out to the woman, wanting to comfort her but not knowing how.

"Can I.. Is there.. I don't know what to say." Regina admitted quietly. 

Emma looked at Regina and blinked through her tears, "You don't have to say anything just.. Just don't leave me."

Regina's heart skipped a beat at the request but she shook the feelings off. It wasn't the time or the place to have that talk.

"I won't Emma, I promise."


End file.
